


Could've

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Regret, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Oliver regrets letting him go
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/some woman (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Could've

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning and was quite clearly sleep deprived, I can't even remember writing it so you can blame the horrendousness and the fact it doesn't make any sense, on that.

"The small slither of hope, that I might end up with some woman instead of you someday, decreases with every second I spend by your side."

Percy had told Oliver that once. The comment had been fleeting, light-hearted and in the moment. Yet it was one Oliver couldn't help but replay in his mind over and over again like a broken record as he wondered where it all went wrong.

Years after the comment had been made Percy was married to 'some woman'. Not Oliver.

He first remembered the comment as the words 'I do' left Percy's perfect mouth while Oliver stood there watching the man he loves, leave him.

They hadn't ended up with each other as they'd often discussed they would when the two of them were mere children. And Oliver couldn't help but think it was his fault, he let Percy leave his side and during that time the 'slither of hope' had obviously grown.

It had grown to the extent that Percy decided living a lie was better than fighting for the two of them. He, in his stupidly magnificent Percy mind, had convinced himself that Oliver moved on so he should too, that the firm touches and low whispers in the dark that never saw daylight meant nothing more than fond schoolboy memories.

Percy, lying in bed with a person who isn't Oliver, wouldn't be able to even begin to comprehend the fact that Oliver clung on to those memories like a lifeline. That Oliver wished he'd clung on to Percy then like he clings on to those memories now.

Oliver would never tell him. Percy would never know that while Oliver lies in bed all alone, he simply replays that one faithful comment in his mind and dreams, of what they could've been. Could’ve.


End file.
